What Happens When You Mess With A Weasley
by Hufflepuff Heart
Summary: Theres one rule you need to remember when talking to a Weasley: Never insult their family because if you do you will never know what hit you.


_**Hey guys just this idea last night so I decided to write it down so here it is.**_

_**What Happens When You Mess With A Weasley**_

Rose Weasley was walking down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, foot steps echoing along the stone walls of the empty hallway making her way to dinner after a long study session in the library. She was quietly humming to her self one of her favorite Weird Sisters songs when she heard an oily voice yell,

"Oi Weasley"

She whipped her hear around only to see the sneering face of Tomas Nott waltzing down the Hall towards her, She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the pure blood Slytherin.

"What could you possibly want Nott?"

Why she even bothered to asked she didn't know but before she could figure it out he answered in his usual sneering tone,

"Just wondering how a Nerdy, teachers pet like you got into Gryffindor?" he said tilting his head to the side.

This time Rose really did roll her eyes was that supposed to be an insult? They really had to try harder than that she thought as she kept walking her brisk pace toward the great hall.

"I mean really how can someone like you be brave? You probably only got in because of your stupid Blood-Traitor father" he smirked.

Roses hands curled into fists at her sides and took a calming breath.

"Don't! Speak about my father that way" she said in a deadly whisper that echoed through the hall.

"What are you going to do to make me stop? huh, Go home and cry to your Mudblood mother are you?

SMACK

Rose had gotten so angry that she had punched Tomas right in his sneering face making him go crashing to the floor, hands covering his broken nose.

"Say what ever you want about me Nott, I don't care. But if you ever EVER! Talk about my family like that again I swear to Merlin that you will get so much more of what you got now. Do you understand me?" Rose yelled furiously

Tomas nodded weakly as she swung her bag back over her shoulder and stepped over him and kept making her way to dinner.

When Rose got to dinner she was still fuming, her frizzy hair crackling with magical energy as she sat down next to her younger brother Hugo.

"Wow Rosie what happened?" Hugo asked taking in her blazing eyes and red face.

"Nott happened" she said stabbing her fork at her chicken.

"What did he do th-"

Hugo's sentence was cut short when people started to laugh. He looked over to see what everyone was laughing at and saw Tomas Nott walking in the door of the Great Hall his nose covered by his hand and blood running down his front.

"You didn't?" Hugo asked smirking at his older sister

She just smiled at him and went back to her dinner trying to hide the smug smile that had appeared on her face.

"What are you looking so smug about dear Rosie?" Their cousin James asked sitting across from Rose

Rose just shook her head and went back to dinner.

Hugo rolled his eyes "You see Nott over there?" he asked

"Yeah, who hasn't. Its bloody hilarious" James said casting a look at the Slytherin table where the Slytherin was trying to eat while trying to stop the blood flow from his noes.

"Yeah, Well Rosie did that" James' mouth fell open has his best friend Fred sat down beside him.

"What did Rosie do?" He said helping himself to some pie

"That" Hugo said pointing over at Nott

"Really" Fred said eyes popping out of his head

She gave a small nod which resulted to Fred punching the air in triumph

"Fist-bump for the cousin" He said holding up his fist in front of her face which she happily obliged

"You are now my Hero" James said staring at Rose as if he'd never seen her before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later after dinner, Rose sitting in the Gryffindor common room finishing her potions essay when she heard James' voice ring through the room.

"Oi!, Can I please have everyones attention please." everyone went quiet immediately "I would now like to announce that my cousin Rose Weasley is now my hero." He announced to the whole common room.

Rose hid her hands in her hands to stop people seeing the blush that crept onto her freckly face.

"You may ask why and I will tell you. She is now my hero because she was the one who broke Tomas Nott's nose"

There was a deafening silence that followed that statement but was gone almost at once when the room burst into applause.

Rose who had looked up just in time to see every occupant of Gryffindor common room coming over to congratulate her saying things like " The Git had it coming" or "Its the Weasley side of her".

She knew she shouldn't be happy for being congratulated for breaking a boys nose but she couldn't help it. That kid was right 'The Git had it coming'. No one and she meant no one insulted her family.

It was his fault he found out the hard way _What happens When You Mess With A Weasely._

THE END

_**yay done hope you liked and now I will be getting back to bloody hell time travel**_

_**Keep Reading**_

_**Rachel Weasley 99**_


End file.
